1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filters and more particularly pertains to a new Heating Ventilation and Cooling (HVAC) localized air filter assembly system for capturing particulate material and contaminants distributed through HVAC systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,776 describes a decorative device with a damper assembly, faceplate, and filter. However, the filter is positioned prior to the damper assembly. This placement does not allow for the protection of the filter assembly from abrasion from a back side when the vent assembly is removed from duct of the HVAC system. Another type of air filters is U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,427 having a filter assembly requiring the removal of the faceplate from the adjacent wall to access the filter assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features including ready access to the filter assembly without manipulation of the frame assembly, protection of the filter assembly by positioning the filter assembly between the grate assembly and the louver assembly, and includes a monitoring system to assure good system efficiency.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an edge access for all register, vent, duct, and return configurations allowing the filter assembly to be slidably removed from the frame assembly.
An object of the present invention is to improve system efficiency off HVAC system by preventing buildup of particulate material and debris within the duct system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new HVAC localized air filter assembly system that improves the air quality within a structure by effectively capturing particulate materials and contaminants circulated by the HVAC system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new HVAC localized air filter assembly system that includes a monitoring function to maintain system efficiency by indicating when it is appropriate to change individual filter members.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scalable system which can provided significant improvements in air quality with incorporation of a single filter into a HVAC system, and further improve air quality with the use of multiple filters, each of which being associated with a single register or vent.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one frame assembly positionable over a heating ventilation and cooling (HVAC) duct and having a front wall and a perimeter wall extending from the front wall. The front wall has at least one opening for facilitating airflow through said frame assembly. Additionally, at least one filter assembly is positionable within the at least one frame assembly. The filter assembly is designed for capturing particulate matter in ambient air being conducted through the HVAC duct.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.